


magic spell

by astrominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cereal, Cuddles, M/M, Movie Night, bestfriends, hugs but like make it a lot of them, it's literally just soft, soft, they aren't a couple btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrominho/pseuds/astrominho
Summary: jisung hadn't gone over with the intention of staying as long as he did. hyunjin had promised him, after weeks of begging that he only had to come over to watch it with him and then he could go straight after. it was just that jisung hadn't really factored in the tears when he agreed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 17





	magic spell

**Author's Note:**

> m yes this is very short and bad but i wrote this 4 my angel and best girl cindy :D grr i love u we best be doing this some day >:( anyways hyunsung best bffies <3

jisung hadn't gone over with the intention of staying as long as he did. hyunjin had promised him, after weeks of begging that he only had to come over to watch it with him and then he could go straight after. it was just that jisung hadn't really factored in the tears when he agreed.

it wasn't new to him; hyunjin's strange addiction with dramas and movies had been going on longer than he had known him, but usually he got bored of waiting for one of them to agree and just watched it anyways. for some reason though, this time he seemed determined to view the movie with jisung, and jisung only. after finishing the film he concluded that hyunjin simply wanted to see him suffer. both boys shirts were wet with tears , and the younger could've sworn he had not cried that hard in years.

"fuck you hwang" jisung said through sobs, "was it really necessary to force me to watch that with you?"  
'i'm sorry , really , i didnt know it would be that sad i promise." hyunjin sniffled.  
jisung attempted to heave his frame up off the sofa before groaning. his entire body felt heavy , as though he was drowning in sadness. he flopped back down, defeated and hyunjin wriggled closer.  
"don't go sung" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the younger in a tight but somehow comforting grip. jisung groaned at him but the inside of his chest felt rather warm and fuzzy. his arms snaked around hyunjins lean body too, and before he knew it the two of them had drifted off to sleep. 

★

when jisung woke it was still dark out, and he could see the streetlight outside flickering ominously through the gap in the curtain. on closer inspection he noted the light trails of dawn beginning to emerge at the horizon and almost sighed at the beauty of it all. he saw his breath start to fog up the window glass and turned, glimpsing hyunjin still curled up on the sofa before he headed into the kitchen, bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor. 

he'd been over enough times to know where everything was kept , and the clink of the bowls as he got them out the cupboard almost sounded like home. as he was pouring the cereal he heard hyunjin patter into the room behind him and turned to see the older rubbing his eyes and managing to form an expression depicting both vague annoyance and amusement simultaneously. 

"jisung must you really eat cereal at four am everytime you stay over at mine?"

"yes." jisung returned mouth already stuffed full with cereal ,"d'you want some?"

"i may as well." hyunjin replied dropping down into a chair opposite and filling the spare bowl his friend had already prepared for him. jisung continued eating as he splashed the milk on, not stopping for a second.

"your passion for cereal eating really is something else." hyunjin commented, impressed by his best friends abilities , "is there even anything you eat with more determination, or is this your only purpose in life."

"chwscook" jisung responded immediately with his mouth still full.

"you and your cheesecake." hyunjin sighed rolling his eyes and beginning to tuck in. they ate without speaking for a while, the only sounds being those of the munches of the two boys wolfing down their 4am breakfast. jisung, having begun earlier as well as having a slightlier larger appetite, finished first, and brought his knees into his chest, knocking the bowl further onto the table and making it clatter gently, before looking over at hyunjin thoughtfully.

"i can tell you're looking at me." mumbles hyunjin after a few seconds, hand over mouth in an attempt to pretend he wasn't holding a mouthful of cereal at that moment, "what."

"you know i don't think i've ever slept that well before..." jisung commented.  
"sung you literally woke up at four am." hyunjin contradicted.  
"yes but i managed to actually sleep ? a solid six hours without even waking up once.. bro c'mon, you should know how impressive that is for me. and i was so comfortable, i even managed to dream slightly."  
"it's probably just because i was there." hyunjin joked, "lucky ass."  
"like some magic bro spell..or something i don't know" jisung replied laughing, "you better be there to open the door for me when i come knocking at 2am because i can't sleep without you."  
"wow, i help you sleep and you punish me for it, i see how it is." replied hyunjin, also snickering as he finished up the milk in his bowl, and pushed his chair back, scraping the floor loudly "now come on, i wanna sleep some more."

★

when they next woke this time the light was properly streaming through the thin curtains, almost blinding. jisung tried to wriggle off the sofa but the older boy was gripping him so tightly it was impossible, and with the emotional trauma of the film from last night still hanging over him, he decided that maybe throwing hyunjin onto the floor wasn't the most generous option at that exact moment. instead he chose to snuggle even closer to his best friend.  
"you're so wriggly." hyunjin whispered, "can't you just stay still for like ... two seconds."  
"i'm trying to get comfy." jisung croaked back, nestling his body up to the olders warm one.

"jisung."  
"mmm"  
"what do you think of staying like this all day."  
"i can think of worse ideas."  
"is that a yes?"  
"it would be but i'm hungry."  
"you're always hungry. can't your stomach wait for a day?"  
"okay only because it's you."  
"you're so cheesy." hyunjin sighed leaning in closer to the blonde boy. 

"you know you should really watch dramas with me more often."  
"what and become even more dehydrated than i already am? are you trying to kill me or what? if i cry like that more than once every 20 years i will drop dead i swear."  
"oh well that's your loss." mumbled hyunjin snuggling even further, "i guess this is the first and last hyunsung cuddle session then. i best make the most of it."  
"nice try hwang, i'm not letting go of you how matter how hard you try to get rid of me. i command you to cuddle me for all eternity."  
"you're so demanding."  
"you love me for it."  
hyunjin strokes jisungs hair softly, "i hate that you're right." he mutters into jisung, breath tickling.  
"i love u jin." jisung sighs  
"i love you too sung."

★


End file.
